Belive me
by soloharrypotter
Summary: Creeme


**Believe me**

- Suéltame! – le grité a Jackson, me tenía apretada contra su pecho en un abrazo sin fin.

- No quiero – se quejó sujetándome con más fuerza.

Me debatía entre responder a su abrazo de forma cálida, de la forma que ansiaba con todo mí ser o entre romperle la cara a golpes por haberme engañado.

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas, eso ya era normal. Me pasaba todos los días y las noches llorando, por un chico que había jugado conmigo, como se juega con una pelota en un partido de fútbol. Me había usado como un niño pequeño, emocionado por su juguete nuevo pero en cuanto se le regala otro deja al viejo, sin impórtale que sería de él. En este caso yo representaba al juguete viejo y olvidado, al que él había dejado.

Eso era él, un niño, que no sabía lo que quería. Habíamos pasado los tres últimos años de nuestras vidas juntos, disfrutando cada momento que podíamos al máximo. Nos habíamos conocido en las vacaciones de verano el la playa de Miami, donde yo pasaba las vacaciones con mi familia. Él también estaba de vacaciones con su familia o eso suponía yo cuando lo conocí, pero no era cierto estaba solo probando suerte para poder cambiar el rumbo de su vida o eso era lo que me había contado, ahora no creía más en su palabra, ya no tenía ninguna intención de confiar en él otra vez.

Vivía en mi casa de Manhattan y él en Beverly Hills pero eso no fue problema para nuestra relación, pasamos dos meses enteros en Miami, ahí nos conocimos y ahí nos enamoramos y por desgracia ahí nos separamos.

Luego de los dos meses de las vacaciones de aquel verano él sin pensarlo ni dos segundos decidió mudarse a Manhattan. ¿Cual era su propósito? Estar cerca de mí. Y así lo quería yo, cerca mío todo el tiempo y no me importaba ser egoísta.

- Perdóname – susurró en mi oído sin soltarme aún.

Eso me hizo volver a la realidad, claro estaba lo que debía hacer. Luego de que él se mudara a Manhattan y consiguiera un trabajo estable con el que conseguir un sustento, lo justo y necesario como para poder sobrevivir cerca mío. Ya no había nada más a lo que pelear para estar juntos. En cambio ahora yo peleaba por estar separada de él aunque me costara la vida.

- Jackson suéltame o gritare – le amenacé. Era muy fácil lograr que me dejara. Si gritaba la gente de las casas, mejor dicho mansiones de la cuadra saldrían para ver que ocurría y lo descubrirían acosando a una pobre chica indefensa, como lo era yo en ese momento.

Claro estaba que no quería que nada le pasara a él. Pero también estaba claro que en ese momento no quería saber nada de él por el resto de mi vida.

Me había engañado y con mi mejor amiga. Alice con la que había vivido toda mi vida, con la que había reído, gritado y llorado durante cada momento de mi existencia.

No podía creer lo que me habían hecho. Era imposible de imaginar encontrar a tu mejor amiga, la que siempre te dio su confianza, besándose con tú novio. Sabía que existía una explicación para eso. Pero no estaba en condiciones de escucharla ni ahora ni nunca.

Empujé a Jackson con mis brazos en un intento de zafarme pero cuando notó mi movimiento me estrujó contra su pecho sosteniendo sus manos juntas detrás de mi espalda. Estaba decidido a no dejarme ir. Me rendí dejándome caer, ya no aguantaba más así. Las piernas me temblaban a causa de la ira, el miedo y la tristeza. Dejé de pelear por escapar de los brazos de mi amado.

- No, ¡Elizabeth! – gritó Jackson al tiempo que me sostenía para que no cayera al piso de la plaza en la que estábamos, la plaza donde lo había visto por primera vez. Él también se dejo caer pero sin soltarme en ningún instante, me acunó entre sus brazos firme. Me corrió un mechón de pelo que tenía delante de mi rostro y me observó.

También lo miré. Esos ojos dulces y profundos color café de los que nunca podía despegar mi mirada me observaban. Emitían un brillo singular que transmitían perdón y sinceridad a cada segundo.

- Dime que me perdonas – suplicó con un hilo de voz – no fue culpa mía.

_¡No fue culpa mía! _¿Cómo iba a decir eso? Yo lo había visto con mis propios ojos.

- Te vi – le acusé con la poca voz que me quedaba.

- ¡Ella me beso! – explicó. Abrí los ojos grandes como dos platos. Y encima tenía el descaro de culpar a mi mejor amiga. – Elizabeth, tu la conoces. Ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere.

Reflexioné, repetí esa frase en mi fuero interno una y otra vez. _Ella es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quiere. _Eso era verdad, Alice conseguía siempre lo que deseaba sea cuál sea la forma de obtenerlo.

Recordé la vez cuando apenas teníamos cinco años que me echó de la fila solo porque quería conseguir una porción del pastel de cumpleaños antes que yo. Luego cuando ya éramos adolescentes mintió sobre un trabajo que yo había hecho con tanto esmero para ganar un viaje de intercambio a otro país. Muchas cosas más había hecho pero yo siempre la había perdonado. Ahora sabía a quien tenía que creer y perdonar.

- Dime lo que piensas – pidió mientras acariciaba mi cabello mientras me debatía sobre lo que debía hacer. – Dime que me crees

Él no se lo esperaba y yo tampoco.

- Te creo – dije curvando mis labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

Sonrió cuando pronuncié esas palabras, sus labios hermosos como siempre lo habían sido se curvaron como los míos produciendo que en su rostro se formara una mueca de felicidad. Su rostro de niño, el rostro que más me gustaba de él. Ese rostro me demostraba que nunca mentía que siempre me iba con la verdad.

- Te amo, nunca lo olvides – dijo antes de acercar sus labios a los míos para dejar allí ese beso que llevaba esperando hacía ya una eternidad. Respondí feliz. Él era lo que quería más en la vida. Y ese beso era un beso suave, dulce y tierno, era nuestro beso y nadie podría estropearlo ni siquiera Alice.

- Nunca – repetí mientras sostenía mi mirada en sus ojos los que me trasladaban a las vacaciones de Miami donde por primera vez lo había mirado y de la misma forma que ahora.


End file.
